


Lining Up the Shot

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: (but minor just typical brio stuff), Angst, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, F/M, Guns, Mentions of 2x13, Pool Table Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: [Beth] takes the cue stick from [Rio] this time when it’s offered.“Is this why you called me down here?”“We’ve got time for that.”He motions with his head to the table and Beth focuses her attention there, leaning over and holding the cue stick the way she thinks is right. Not that it really matters, she’s sure it’s just a set up for whatever issue or obscure demand he has this time around. Still, it makes her jolt when she suddenly feels his hand on her thigh, fingers spread wide, digging in slightly.— or: Beth and Rio have it out and end up having sex over a pool table.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	Lining Up the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be porn with no plot or feelings 😭😂

Beth can’t decide if it’s a good thing that Rio texts her right before she’s about to go to bed and wants to meet at the bar or not, especially when she shows up and it seems like the place is deserted save for a warm glow coming through the front windows. It seems childish not to go in and besides, she’s supposed to be playing it cool, pretending like nothing is different because she didn’t blow all that money just to think that Fitzpatrick had ghosted them again and the plan was off.

With a deep breath, Beth enters the bar.

“There she is.”

She finds both Rio and Mick over by the pool table, the former flashing a grin her way before turning back to the table. She drifts through the empty bar towards them, stopping close by but not too close. The distance makes her feel a little better even though neither of them seems particularly interested. Rio’s too focused on leaning forward and taking his shot while Mick eyes the surface of the table. Even when the former straightens up and steps back from the table as Mick moves forward to have his go, the attention still isn’t on her.

Not that she minds. She’s not in a hurry to know why she had to come here, doesn’t want to know why it couldn’t wait for tomorrow, for daylight, for people to be around.

“You ever play?” Rio’s looking at her now, motioning to the table, and she shakes her head. “Yeah, it’s not really my game but Mick insisted it’d be good for the bar.”

Beth hums and nods slightly. “Is it?”

“Jury’s still out.” He looks at Mick and they have a silent conversation before he turns back, holds the cue stick out to her. “Wanna try? You can take over for Mick.”

“I don’t think-”

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

She lets out a breath knowing she won’t say no, _can’t_ say no. Mick’s moving over to sit at the closest table as Rio turns back to the pool table. Beth readies herself before stepping closer to him. He leans to take his shot as she does and despite herself, she drags her eyes up over his body, following every line and angle, all the way up to his hands. Even with everything that’s happened, she can’t help herself and well, she can _look_ , right? She only manages to draw her eyes away when he shifts and the sound of one ball smacking against another fills the air.

Beth catches sight of one of the solid-coloured balls rolling into the pocket at the top right of the table and then Rio is turning to her, smirk in place, gesturing for her to move forward. He steps back enough to allow her to get into position but he hovers more to her side, angled so he can easily watch her and the table. She takes the cue stick from him this time when it’s offered.

“Is this why you called me down here?”

“We’ve got time for that.”

He motions with his head to the table and Beth focuses her attention there, leaning over and holding the cue stick the way she thinks is right. Not that it really matters, she’s sure it’s just a set up for whatever issue or obscure demand he has this time around. Still, it makes her jolt when she suddenly feels his hand on her thigh, fingers spread wide, digging in slightly. It reminds her of that night — their bathroom break — and she’s not quite prepared for the way it makes her feel, makes her _want_.

But then his hand squeezes, makes her breath hitch, before he drags it up her leg, over her ass, until it finds its place at the small of her back. He pushes ever so slightly and she instinctively leans forward.

“Give it a shot.”

There are only three balls on the table. One stripe, one solid, and the 8-ball. She tries to ignore how close Rio is to her, the fact his hand is still at her back, as she lines up the shot. It could work, there’s almost a direct line between the white ball, the striped one, and one of the pockets. 

“You know, I got a question.”

She tries not to react, it was what she had expected after all. She doesn’t answer him, simply considers her position, preparing to take the shot.

“See I was wondering.”

He’s moving slightly, the hand at her back lifting just long enough to touch her elbow and move it a little. With his hand at the small of her back again, he reaches to fix her grip on the cue stick. She hates the way it makes her skin tingle when his fingers touch hers or when he adjusts his hand like he’s going to press between her fingers and hold her hand. She also hates that her new grip on the cue stick feels a lot better. Although, she considers that while it might not mean anything, it could feel good to actually sink one of the balls before he brings her world crashing down. So she draws back the cue stick just so and-

“What’s a housewife need with a hitman?”

Her whole body goes rigid, the shot misses. While the white ball does hit the striped one, the angle is all off and instead, it collides into the 8 balls which sinks into a pocket, followed by the white ball, leaving the striped one alone.

Rio stretches to knock it into the nearest pocket and as he draws back, he moves closer to her. She could maybe shift despite his hand at her back and put some distance between them. He’s straightening up enough that there’s a chance it’ll work but only then, she can almost feel his chest against her shoulder, his nose in her hair.

“Huh? What’d you think?”

He gently pushes her hair up and away from her face. Probably to get a better look, she realises. She doesn’t turn to him though. Can’t. She’s sure looking directly at him might give her away.

His nose against her jaw, breathing her in, and then his lips there startle her more than anything else so far. She’s vaguely aware of the sound of a stool scraping against the floor, some movement out of the corner of her eye, and what she figures is Mick leaving the room. She doesn’t dare look up to be sure, in fact, she doesn’t dare move at all. She could lie, perhaps. It hadn’t always gotten her that far with Rio but at this point, it’s more about buying time. His fingers comb through her hair, keeping it back from her face.

“Elizabeth.”

She shivers at the sound of her name on his lips, at the feel of his breath against her skin. Her grip tightens on the cue stick and he laughs, a surprisingly warm sound that shoots right through her. As he pulls away from her, her hair falls back into her face and she uses the temporary cover to close her eyes for a moment.

As she straightens up, turns to him, she intends to ask him what he’s going on about but her words die on her lips when she sees him holding his gun in front of him. It’s not pointed at her but it doesn’t feel like any less of a threat.

Beth clears her throat. “Maybe she felt like she had no choice.”

“A second dumb decision doesn’t seem like the best way to fix the first.” Rio gestures to his torso and she draws in a sharp breath which makes him laugh. “Guess outsourcing does mean you don’t gotta worry about your aim.”

With his words and the way he’s looking at her, she knows he’s already confident that she did it, that this isn’t some ploy to get her to reveal what he _thinks_ is happening. “Unless I get found out.”

He hums. “Yeah, unless you get found out.”

“How did-”

“No, no, no.” He shakes his head, lifting the gun so it is pointed at her now. “I ask, you answer, I decide if I’m gonna shoot.” There’s a brief pause but she doesn’t speak. He nods, seemingly satisfied. “So, a hitman, huh?”

“I think we’ve covered that part.”

“Things were working out.”

“Easy to say when you’re the one with their foot on someone else’s neck.”

He laughs, a startled and loud sound. “Oh, baby, that’s what you think?”

“It’s what I know.” Her hand aches from how hard she’s gripping the cue stick and she considers how she might be able to use it against him. “My days have been numbered since-”

“You put three slugs in me?”

While his face is surprisingly bright, he adjusts his grip on the gun and shifts his weight in a way that tells her this whole thing isn’t quite in the past yet for him. It doesn’t surprise her, _she_ hasn’t moved past what happened in his loft, so why should he? It would be easier if they had moved on or if none of it happened but they haven’t and it had. 

“You asked me to shoot, I shot,” she says, her voice breaking a little around it but she holds firm, squares her shoulders.

“And now we’re gonna go back and forth on who’s to blame.” He motions between them with his gun as he steps further into her space. He uses the tip of his gun to tap on the cue stick and she pulls it to the side, away from her body, but she keeps her grip tight. “Right up until we get to the obvious ending.”

“What ending is that?”

Beth tries not to flinch as he presses the gun against her stomach. It’s not hard enough that she couldn’t knock his hand away if she tried but there’s not a single inch of her that has the desire to make a move right now. He pulls the gun away from her but it’s short-lived before his free hand is at the back of her neck, the gun against her throat.

“I kill you and I deal with the hitman.” He gives a look like he’s contemplating it. “Maybe not in that order.”

“You _need_ me.”

He barks out a harsh laugh. “Oh yeah?”

“You can’t print without me.”

“See, you stopped being useful to me when you tried to take another shot.”

She glares at him because, sure, a hitman was a big move and with how long it’s been going on for, she should’ve realised it was a dumb one too, especially considering where she is right now, but it hadn’t been some decision she’d made on a whim. It had kept her awake, had her running through it over and over again. Even once she’s taken a step towards actually doing it, the only reason she kept going was because she couldn’t stand the thought of looking over her shoulder anymore, of continuing to feel like something heavy was sitting on her chest making it hard to breathe.

Everything since that night was too dark, too suffocating. Even when she got moments of relief, it wasn’t enough. Almost all of her thoughts would go back to then and sure, it got a little better and probably would have continued to over time, _maybe_ , but then he’d come back and even if she could forget, she’s pretty sure he won’t let her. It was hard not to think, to wonder, to second-guess, to fear.

And yeah, maybe she can admit that none of that would even be an issue if she hadn’t pulled the trigger but she _had_ done it and now, she figures, _screw him_ if he thinks she wouldn’t do something. Even something as grand — and probably as dumb — as hiring a hitman.

“The way I remember it,” she practically hisses, her grip so tight on the cue stick now her hand begins to ache. “You told me to empty the clip.”

Rio actually grins at that and it makes her want to slap him. “Oh, darling, since when did you start doing as you’re told?”

“Technically, I haven’t, unless you’re thinking of handing that gun over to me.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna be handing you a loaded weapon again any time soon.”

“Yes, like I said, you need me.”

“I don’t-”

“‘Cause you’ve got debts to pay, right?”

Rio glares at her, all amusement gone. It makes _her_ smile this time. She looks him right in the eye. It’s not that she’s naive enough to think he doesn’t have something else going on besides her and her printing but it would still be a blow to his income if he didn’t have her fake cash. Besides, if this is it for her, it feels good to get under his skin.

“You think you got it all figured out, huh?”

“Have _you_ got it all figured out? Is it gonna be now or a little later? You behind the gun or Mick?” She shoves at him and his grip on her neck tightens, the gun momentarily pushing into her throat. Something passes over his face and she has to stop herself from smiling when she catches it. “Although, I bet you just want the same thing as me, right? To feel better?”

“It’ll sure make me feel better to know you’re not my problem anymore.”

“You think it’ll be easier to breathe, easier to look at me or something that reminds you of me without remembering what happened that night, that you won’t feel sick to your stomach when you start to think about the good times because it’s _wrong_.”

He leans in, clearly angered, and she thinks that maybe he’ll just pull the trigger there and then. Only, he gets so close that his lips are almost on hers, his breath fanning out against her skin, and she mentally kicks herself for the way she sighs and almost leans into him.

“Baby, it was so easy to convince you that any of what happened between us was real.”

Beth forces herself to look him in the eye, only just hiding the hurt that flashes through her despite everything. She supposes it could be true for some things. Whenever he’d talked about believing in her or thinking she was worth something. She could see how that would be a way to inspire her, to make her do what he wants, and not because he meant it but then there’s the dubby. He didn’t need to get that back. It gave him no immediate gain. He hadn’t even asked for anything afterwards. That hadn’t been fake, his actions had been genuine, right? And that night in the bar bathroom and that day in her bedroom, they hadn’t been…

“I don’t believe you.”

His face eases and he smiles, something a little cruel. “I don’t care.”

At that, she lets her eyes drift shut, hears him chuckle as she does. She lets out a breath with a soft sigh and it cuts him off effectively as he falls silent. She leans into him a little, ignoring the gun and when she opens her eyes, he blinks slowly at her. His eyes dart down to her lips and she closes the space some more until she’s almost pressing her lips to his.

“You’re a shitty liar.”

Rio’s eyes snap to hers as Beth draws away from him as much as she can with his hand gripping her neck like a vice. It’s satisfying for her to see the way he glares because now she knows for sure that she’s right. He’s actually very good at lying but he’s also good at masking his emotions. She’s been frustrated enough times trying to figure out what he’s thinking or planning. If he’s getting angry at her now, she’s gotten under his skin, which means _she’s right._

“You know, I’m thinking today is a good day.”

She tries not to move or look away. “For what?”

“To pull the trigger.”

He drags the gun down onto her chest but Beth doesn’t flinch. The pain in her hand as she continues to grip the cue stick is enough to keep her grounded.

“Do it.” There’s some relief that she sounds confident despite the lump forming in her throat. “One of us is going to finish this eventually.”

“This bad shit between us was over before you hired that hitman.”

“It was far from over.”

“We were good.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

“You really like to make things worse, huh?”

She might have thought he was fed up from how quietly he says it but there's a bite in his tone and then there's the way he keeps the gun against her and his grip tight and how his eyes seem to pierce right through hers.

“Maybe I learned from the best.”

“I’m not playing, Elizabeth.”

Rio's eyes drift down and her eyes following, catching then he moves his finger to the trigger, can see that the safety is off. Not that she doubted that. Her heart hammers, her throat drying by the second, but the thing is, she’s done. This was always the risk, right? That he’d get to her first. It had been the very reason she’d hired Fitzpatrick in the first place.

“Come on then,” she goads. “If none of it was real and you really don’t need me, it should be easy. Unless it’s not good enough for you to go to the effort to, maybe you need Mick to come and do it for-”

When Rio’s lips crash against Beth’s, effectively cutting her off, it shocks her more that she hadn’t seen it coming despite the fact she had been looking right at him. Her eyes go wide in shock but before he can pull away, she’s pushing forward. It’s awkward with the gun between them and she’s sure the danger of it should concern her more but it’s not so easy when her brain is beginning to fog and all she can think about is the way the hand at her neck adjusts to better angle her up and against his mouth as he kisses her more enthusiastically than before.

It makes her breathless as it sends a thrill right through her. His mouth and hands are too familiar for her to bear but it’s how much she’s missed them that really tells her how messed up this whole situation is.

It doesn’t help when he pulls back to look at her. She needs him closer again if she’s going to stop herself from thinking about how wrong it all is and if she’s going to stop herself from spiralling before she can wrap her head around any of it. But he simply settles the gun down on the pool table, wrapping that arm around her waist as he leans back in so he can kiss her jaw. 

There’s a fleeting moment where she thinks about grabbing the gun and gaining the upper hand again but then there’s the soft murmur of “fuck” against her ear as his hand tightens into a fist in her hair and she drops the cue stick as he latches onto her neck, leaving what’s she sure will be a very noticeable mark. Her hand aches but it’s not even that or the firm grip he has on her that stops her from reaching out for the gun. It’s the way that weight lifts and how the darkness becomes a little less so. The way she wants, _needs_ , more of him.

When Rio drops his hands from her to tug at the button on her jeans, she lets him. She has a hand on his shoulder and one at the back of his neck as she kisses him, pressing into it a little more when she hears her zipper tug down and more so when he starts to push her jeans down over her hips. It does go through her mind how crazy this is. The front door isn’t even locked, Mick could still be in the building somewhere, and Rio really could be seconds away from pulling the trigger on her but she pushes through it, focusing on the ways that what’s happening makes her feel better.

He breaks away from her so she can get her jeans down her legs and off, kicking them a little to one side. Her legs fall apart as he steps closer, pushing between them and rocking up against her in a way that makes her grasp at him and moan. It’s too much and not enough and Beth can’t get her hands to his jeans quick enough. It feels like a lifetime before she gets them unbuttoned and unzipped but once she’s successful, he’s a lot faster at getting them off than she was.

She tries to tug him back to her but he doesn’t budge and she thinks that maybe it’s over. That they pulled apart for too long only then he’s turning her around and pressing up against her back. She swallows as he kisses her neck before pulling away from her and it feels all too familiar when he presses his hand against her back to get her to bend over a little.

As she does, Rio gently kicks her legs apart. There’s silence. Beth’s not even sure if she’s breathing anymore and then suddenly, his hand is between her legs, fingers skimming over her panties with just enough pressure to make her jolt and then he’s leaning over her, his lips by her ear.

“You want it?” He pushes a finger against her clit and she groans. “Sorry, I didn’t hear that.”

She turns her head so she can look at him. He’s grinning and she wants to hit him all over again but instead, she settles for indifference, shrugs as best as she can. “Probably as badly as you do.”

Rio pulls away from and the next moment, his fingers are hooked into her panties and tugging them down. He stops Beth from closing her legs and eventually the fabric stretches too much, pulling tightly against her, and then the all too familiar sound of ripping fills the air. There’s no time to think about how exposed she is to him now before his hand is back between her legs and her breath hitches at how sensitive it feels to have his fingers circling her clit.

There’s another muttered “fuck” from behind her that sounds like it might have almost gotten caught up in his throat and she knows the feeling.

It’s almost euphoric in and of itself when she can’t bite down on her lip fast enough to halt the moan that slips up and out of her so loud that in any of circumstances, she’d probably be embarrassed. It grows increasingly harder to stop from getting louder with the sensitive feel of her clit and the obscene wet sounds of his fingers moving against her and then Rio must decide that it isn’t enough because, after a brief absence of his hand, his mouth is on her as well.

Beth’s hand reaches out across the table, her fingers trying to dig into the felt top as she withers against him. He fucks her with his tongue while he continues to pay attention to her clit and there’s really nothing else in the world she can think about. His name comes out of her mouth like a whine as he works her harder and faster until that pressure builds so high, growing tense and unbearable until it snaps inside of her and she cries out as she comes.

_“Elizabeth.”_

It’s so soft she almost misses it. Her head turns a little and he bends himself over her, kissing her shoulder. He wraps an arm around her to tug her up against his chest and she turns enough to kiss him, the taste of herself still on his lips, his tongue. She moans against his mouth at the taste, at the feel of him pressing against her ass, at his arm tightly around her, his other hand creeping up to wrap around her throat. Next time they’d definitely have to do this completely naked.

_Next time._

She blinks at the thought but as she pulls away from him and his hand drops from her throat, she pushes through it. She bends over the table again, shivering at the groan he lets out as she rubs up against her. The thin layer of his boxers still offensive enough for her to whine and he steps back for just a moment before his cock is rubbing against her and he pushes the tip inside.

Her whole body goes still, frustration coursing through her, and the growl that rips through her surprises her. Him too if the startled laugh he lets out is anything to go by.

“Rio, _please.”_

It must be all he needs because one second she’s considering pushing back onto him and the next he slams into her. She lets out a startled cry, trying to grip at the table’s surface and Rio lets out the most obscene moan she thinks she’s ever heard from him. They stay there for a few moments, Beth bent over the pool table, him bent over her, his cock buried so deep inside of her she struggles to remember a time she felt so good.

When he does finally move, he pulls out slowly and thrusts back in just as harshly as before. He does it a few times, her body being shoved into the table with each push, and it sends a jolt of excitement through her every time to think of the bruises it might leave. He only stops to put his arm around her waist and tug her from the table just enough so he can slip his hand down between her legs. His fingers settling between her folds and with every hard and deep thrust, they slide easily over her clit, making her cry out.

He’s moaning loudly behind her now. Her name and some choice words tumbling out of his mouth, all muttered or sounding slightly strangled and she knows then that he’s closer to the edge than she is. His hand slips from between her legs and she sees his hands gripping the edge of the pool table with so much force she thinks it must hurt. Slowly, she closes her legs as much as she can and he actually whimpers as he fucks into her.

She continues to moan, only broken up by pleas for him to keep going, to move _faster_ and _harder_ and to come inside her. The last has him swearing under his breath, telling her what a good girl she is when she continues to beg him and tell him how good it feels to have his cock slamming into her so hard she might break, sometimes clenching around him to really drive the point home. She keeps going, doesn’t think she’s ever been this loud, this _vocal_ before, and it’s worth it when his hips start to stutter and he gasps.

When he slams into her again, he’s coming, and it would always feel good but she realises it feels better because it’s _him_. He fucks her slowly as he spills into her, drawing it out as much as possible. It’s a little too much and still so good all at once and when he finally pulls out of her, she sobs at the feel of it.

This time, his arm around her waist, pulls her up against his chest again. Her legs still close together creates more tension than she’s prepared for when he slides two fingers down over her clit. And it was true, he _was_ closer to the edge but only just. Rio has barely touched her when her orgasm hits and he sucks at her neck, his fingers continuing to move, working her through it. By the time he loosens his grip on her, Beth feels boneless, and her body slumps over the pool table, Rio following her as he lays his body over hers, his hand sliding up her arm.

There’s a fleeting moment where she realises she could grab the gun before he even knows what’s happening but as his fingers press between hers, lifting her hand up just enough so he can hold it, she doesn’t let the thought cross her mind again.


End file.
